MIEDOS Y CONFESIONES
by marynuyasha91
Summary: Akane despierta de un hermosos sueño y no quiere volver a la realidad¿que pasa si el sueño se vuelve realidad? descubrelo
1. MIEDOS Y CONFESIONES

**Ola mi nombre es marynuyasha91 y les he traido un fic super lindo pero ala vez con un poquito de lima pero no se preocupen es una lima suave ,no hay porque sorprenderse, CABE DECIR QUE ****ESTE FIC NO ES MIO**** SOLO LO ESTOY SALVANDO DEL OLVIDO EN EL QUE ESTABA, porque me dolia ver un fic tan lindo y apasionado en el completo olvido por lo que no cambie ni una solA palabra todo esto es obra de ****CAMICHAN****y me siento orgullosa de sacarlo del olvido, gracias y si le van a mandar su opinión dejenlos que yo me encargare de hacerselos llegar ok bye gracias por su atención.**

**Personalmente me encantan series como inuyasha y ranma1/2 y es un honor para mi publicar esto **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:Primera Parte: Miedos y Confesiones:

Ranma atravesó los marrones ojos de Akane con una mirada que la desnudó al entero; luego, lentamente, posó su mano en su hombro, haciéndola estremecer, para después deslizarla hasta llegar a su cuello, que acarició suavemente. Entonces, se acercó más a ella, para poder respirar su aroma. Akane temblaba; su corazón latía como enloquecido, sus mejillas lucían un coqueto encarnado y su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada: estaba suspirando y no podía evitarlo. A Ranma le encantaba sentirla así, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan inquieta por tenerlo cerca, por estar con él de esa forma. Y cuando comenzó a suspirar, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo... escucharla lo volvía loco, era como si algo estallara dentro de él, muy dentro de su ser.

- Akane...

Ranma susurraba sensualmente en el oído de Akane, provocando así un aumento considerable de sus suspiros; su aliento resbalaba tiernamente por su oreja hasta su cuello.

- Voy a confesarte algo...

La voz de su prometido se volvía una melodía que llenaba por completo todos sus sentidos. Ranma, delicadamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

- Me encanta estar así contigo...

Akane apoyó dulcemente su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma, quien la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- ¿Sabes... por qué?

Akane negó con un ligero movimiento, provocando una sonrisa en su prometido.

- Sé que lo sabes, Akane, hace mucho tiempo que lo descubriste...

Él la tomó cariñosamente del mentón, para mirarla directamente al rostro. Sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente, y sus ojos se habían ligeramente cerrado. El ritmo de su respiración aumentaba, pero ella intentaba autocontrolarse, sin, en todo caso, mucho éxito.

- Porque, tú... eres mi razón de existir, eres tú el Sol que me alumbra en las mañanas y la Luna que me seduce de noche, eres el principio y el fin de todo, eres lo que siempre soñé sin merecerlo, porque cada día que pasa crezco contigo y soy feliz así...

- Ranma...

Akane apenas lograba articular el nombre de su prometido, todos los sentimientos y pensamientos se le agolpaban, quería decirle tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y contarle todo lo que lo amaba, al punto en que no podía expresar palabra, y solamente lograba sujetarse de su cuello y atraer su rostro hacia ella, buscando sus labios.

Ranma la detuvo un instante, a menos de un milímetro del tan esperado encuentro, para tiernamente decirle:

- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, Akane... yo te amo.

Entonces, el milímetro se volvió invisible y Ranma unió sus labios con los de ella, abrazándola más aún, estrechándola contra sí para no dejarla ir nunca. Y Akane, embelesada, se separaba sólo para respirar un poco y volver a unir sus rostros, una y otra vez, tan lentamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Quietud. Calma.

¡RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

- ¿Qué¡Oh, no puedo creer que haya sido sólo un sueño¿Y qué hora es¡¡LAS 7:45¡¡NO LLEGARÉ NUNCA!

¡Nnniiung! Akane-chan corriendo a la velocidad del sonido por el Dojo Tendo.

- ¡Akane, el desayuno está listo!- Kasumi la llamaba desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya voy Kasumi/¿Por qué será que mi hermana no me despertó? Dios¡probablemente el chiflado del director me tenga haciendo el aseo de los baños por una semana/

Akane corría hacia el baño, sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando

- ¡PAFF! chocó fuertemente contra una masa difusa. ¿Un mueble¿Un objeto? No... una persona. Y más precisamente esa persona. Esa con la cual no dejaba de tener sueños últimamente...

- ¡Oye Akane! Ten más cuidado por dónde vas.- el chico retrocedió un paso para chequear que su prometida no se hubiese hecho daño.- Buenos días.

- Por ahí debiste haber partido, Ranma. Buenos días.- Recién entonces lo miró a los ojos, esos profundos y azules ojos llenos de preocupación por ella. No pudo evitar enrojecer un poco, sólo un poco, a penas perceptible.

[Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, Akane... yo te amo.

- Oh, verdad, ese sueño... si sólo no hubiera despertado tan pronto... en realidad, me gustaría haber dormido para siempre.../

-Ranma...

- ¿Qué?

- _¡DIJE LO ÚLTIMO EN VOZ ALTA?_- Ah... eh... esto... yo... por qué... ¿Por qué estás en pijama todavía, si tenemos que ir a la escuela?

Ranma vestía sus ya clásicos boxers y una polera sin mangas.

- Alóo, Tierra llamando a Akane...- Ranma hacía mímicas espaciales- ¡Hoy es domingo!

- ¿Qué¡Ah! Oh... con razón no me desperté antes.../seguro que se me quedó la alarma puesta, diablos./ Bostezo Ajum, bueno, entonces puedo seguir durmiendo... con permiso.- Y la chica dio vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

- ¡Epa!- Ranma la sujetó de la muñeca y la volteó hacia él, sorprendiéndose Akane en el intertanto- ¿Por qué tanto gusto por volver a dormir¿Soñando con alguien?- preguntó con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Qué? -Rubor total- ¿Yo/¿¿Cómo lo supo¿Y por qué crees eso?

- Porque tienes una cara de felicidad por volver a la cama...

- Ranma¿nunca has tenido un sueño del que desearas nunca despertar?- preguntó Akane con ojos soñadores.

Ranma soltó su muñeca y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Akane se estremeció. Esa mirada era igual a la de su sueño, y no había mejor descripción para la sensación que le producía: la desnudaba. No sólo en el plano físico, también en el emocional; ahondaba en su alma destapando cualquier secreto, cualquier traba.

- No, Akane... no sueño mucho, tampoco. Sólo de vez en cuando. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a pensar en no despertar de un sueño¿me entiendes? Porque algunos deseos son peligrosos.- Hizo una pausa, como dudando en continuar o no.- ¿Qué haríamos todos aquí si tú nunca volvieras a despertar/¿Qué haría yo sin ti/

- Ranma.../Debo estar soñando todavía. Sí, seguramente eso debe ser. Está siendo muy gentil conmigo... Sí, estoy soñando./ Pero, Ranma¡mi sueño era demasiado hermoso!

- Siempre es mejor la realidad, Akane.- Ranma le entregaba una sonrisa.- Sólo tienes que darte cuenta...

- /Lo único que me estoy dando cuenta es que me voy a derretir si me sigues mirando así/ Eh… sí, bueno… – las mejillas de la menor de las Tendo se tornaban cada vez más sonrosadas.– Pero todavía tengo sueño. Así que si me disculpas, mi camita me esper– No pudo terminar, porque Ranma se había interpuesto entre ella y la puerta de su habitación. Akane lo miró asombrada.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ranma?

– Nada de seguir durmiendo, perezosa.– La regañó.

– ¡Oye, pero qué te …!– La chica ya empezaba a molestarse, pero su aura de combate se redujo a nada cuando Ranma le sonrió traviesamente.

– Quiero practicar temprano hoy. Acompáñame, así, en vez de seguir durmiendo, pasamos algo de tiempo juntos¿te parece?

…

…

Akane concluyó que DEFINITIVAMENTE continuaba dormida. Eso, o Ranma tenía un hermano gemelo amable. O algún espíritu lo había poseido. O…

– Entonces, apúrate y vamos. – Continuó el chico, empujándola dentro de la pieza. – Te espero.

Akane, en su shock mental, siguió las instrucciones de su prometido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

En el Dojo…

Ranma practicaba unos cuantos golpes, atacando a un oponente invisible, mientras esperaba que finalmente Akane apareciera.

– /Cómo se tarda esta mujer. Estoy completamente seguro de que TODAS las mujeres del mundo se demoran una eternidad para vestirse. :N.de la A.: Ranma¡ERES UN MACHISTA! Los hombres también se demoran bastante, se los digo yo…: Tampoco entiendo qué tanto se arregla, si es cosa de ponerse el gi no más… y, de todas formas, con cualquier ropa se ve bonita… RUBOR-RUBOR Ah… ¡esta vez no debes flaquear, Ranma Saotome! Esta vez sí se lo diré, le confesaré todo lo que…/

– ¡Ya llegué, Ranma!

¡TAK! Del susto, Ranma cae al piso con el signo Takahashi en ambas manos : Oh, vamos¿cómo no van a saber cuál es ese signo? El dedo pulgar, índice y meñique extendidos. Aparece cuando alguien es sorprendido, o en la mayoría de las ocasiones, golpeado º:

– ¿Qué pasa¿Te asusté?

– Noo, cómo se te ocurre… /Casi me muero del susto. Por un momento, creí que estaba pensando en voz alta./ Practiquemos.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a practicar juntos. Ensayaron algunos katas, y luego comenzaron un enfrentamiento. Ranma corregía unas pequeñas fallitas de Akane, y ella, sorpresivamente, no se enojaba sino que las tomaba como crítica constructiva y es más, le hacía caso. La chica lo hacía cada vez mejor, y a Ranma ya le estaba costando más esquivarla, porque, como siempre, él no la atacaba.

– ¡Vamos, Ranma!– Le gritaba Akane, jadeando. – ¡Atácame¡Seguro que podré cubrirlo!

– ¡Ni ahí!– Respondía Ranma, con la respiración ligeramente agitada.– Si no alcanzas a esquivarlo y te golpeo… /no me lo perdonaré nunca/.

– Pero, Ranma… uff uff Tú sabes que eres capaz de detener tu golpe si es necesario, como esa vez en… – Akane recordó aquella vez en Ryugenzawa, cuando Ranma atacó a Shinnosuke, y ella se interpuso pues el último estaba sufriendo un desmayo. Sin embargo, no quiso terminar su oración, porque recordó también los ojos vacíos de Ranma murmurando "Entiendo… no te volveré a molestar, Akane.", y cuánto sufrió ella misma pensando que, por un malentendido, su historia con Ranma había estado a punto de acabarse.

– ¿… en Ryugenzawa, verdad?– Preguntó Ranma, con cierto tono de enfado, justo lo que Akane no quería.– ¡HOP!– En la distracción de la muchacha, Ranma le lanzó una suave patada a los pies, que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer entre los brazos del joven.– ¡No te desconcentres! – Prosiguió Ranma con Akane en sus brazos. – ¿Ves que, cuando te ataco, no puedes rechazarme?

¡¡Eso último tiene doble-sentido, queridos lectores! º:

Akane estaba muda, y roooja como un tomate maduro. Ranma, en cambio, seguía como si nada, y, doblando las rodillas, se dejó caer sentado al piso, sin soltarla.

– Ranma…– ¿Se dan cuenta de que cuando no sabe qué decir, Akane siempre sale con un "Ranma" suspirado? Jejeje.:

– No me gusta recordar esa parte de la historia, Akane.

Akane entonces recordó que había mencionado a Ryugenzawa.

– Sí, yo… lo siento Ranma, se me escapó, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho recordarlo. /Porque cada vez que lo hago, esta sensación de que te estoy perdiendo vuelve a mí y me hiere tanto…/

– No me gusta recordarlo porque, cuando lo hago, vuelve el sentimiento de rechazo que experimenté cuando creí que preferías a ese idiota de Shinnosuke.– Los sentimientos del chico salían a la superficie sin que éste intentara detenerlos. Akane lo miraba, sorprendida.– Bueno, pero todo eso ya pas–…

– ¡No digas eso, Ranma! – Akane posó tiernamente su dedo índice en los labios de su iinazuke, impidiéndole terminar la última palabra, y continuó, con ojos llenos de preocupación.– Yo ya te lo expliqué, te lo he repetido muchas veces: Yo nunca preferí a Shinnosuke sobre ti. – Ranma se ruborizó instantáneamente al escuchar aquella afirmación.– Él se estaba muriendo por haber salvado mi vida tantos años atrás, yo estaba en deuda con él, y justo cuando peleaban le dio un ataque… Con la fuerza de tu golpe, podría haber muerto.

– Pero, Akane, tú también dijiste que…– Akane lo interrumpió.

– Déjame continuar, Ranma. Sé lo que vas a decir, cuando él se me declaró, yo le dije que "no lo odiaba", como no odio a… qué sé yo, como no odio a Ryoga ni a Mousse, por ejemplo¡pero nunca dije que lo amaba! Además, rechazarlo totalmente habría sido muy cruel de mi parte, tomando en cuenta cómo estaban las cosas en ése momento…

– Ay suspiro Akane, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, es sólo que no puedo evitar el recordar esa sensación…

– Perdóname, Ranma… – Pedía la chica con ojos implorantes.

– ¿Eh? No, Akane, no me pidas perdón, si al final fue un malentendido, no… – Akane se aferró más al muchacho, y recién entonces Ranma se dio cuenta de que la había estado abrazando todo el tiempo. También se dio cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima intención de soltarla::Ehhh 0 patuuudito: y que era el momento apropiado para decirle…

– Aún así, lo lamento mucho, Ranma…

– A-a-Akane. – El chico comenzó a tartamudear, los nervios lo traicionaban; sin embargo, logró autocontrolarse y apartó ligeramente a su prometida, para poder verla a los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ranma? – Inquirió Akane, que tampoco quería dejar de abrazarlo. : Chiss, a Ranma, NADIE quiere dejar de abrazarlo :

– A..Akane, yo creo que éste es el momento perfecto para decirte algo que te he ocultado desde hace mucho tiempo. – Akane lo escuchaba, espectante.– Pro… probablemente tú ya lo sepas, es más, creo que de un último tiempo a esta parte ha sido bastante obvio, me era cada vez más arduo mantenerlo en secreto. 

– ¿De qué se trata, Ranma?

– Espera, espera. Para mí es muy difícil decir esto, verás… ¿Akane, hace cuánto que nos conocemos? Hace ya tiempo¿verdad? Si bien al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien¿"Muy bien"¿No estará exagerando: con el tiempo nos fuimos volviendo más… eh… "amigos"¿verdad?

– Sí… sí. ¿Amigos¿Amigos¡¿SÓLO AMIGOS/

– En un comienzo, nos oponíamos terminantemente al compromiso, porque…

– Fue decisión de nuestros padres.– Le interrumpió Akane.

– Claro. Mas, luego de todo lo que hemos vivido desde que nos conocimos, a mí… a mí ya no me gustaría romper el compromiso.

Akane lo miró sorprendida.

– No es que alguien quiera romperlo, lo que intento decir es… ¡Dios, por qué es tan difícil! – En su desesperación, Ranma golpeó el piso.– Me refiero a que… después de todo esto, después de Ryugenzawa, cuando casi terminamos; después de la batalla contra Saffron, cuando casi…– Ranma tomó aire; todavía le daban escalofríos cuando recordaba aquello.– cuando casi… mueres; después de nuestra última boda fallida, yo… yo ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo.

Akane no podía evitar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Ranma¿Ranma iba a…?

– Te amo, Akane.

Ranma… lo había dicho. Había reconocido que la amaba, aunque ella lo supo en Jusenkyo; porque aunque él no lo había gritado, en su desesperación de creerla sin vida, lo había sentido. Y ella también lo había sentido. Obviamente, después Ranma lo negó todo. Y ahora, lo había dicho. Y ella se había paralizado. Allí, en ése momento. Estaba tan contenta, tan contenta; pero había algo más… ¿era acaso miedo¿Pero, miedo¿Por qué miedo? Habían sido las tres palabras que había esperado toda su vida, y habían salido de los labios del hombre del cual siempre quiso escucharlas. ¿Entonces, cuál era el problema? Akane seguía muda.

– ¿A… Akane? No es que esté esperando una respuesta, pero…

¡Oh Kami! Ella quería decirle que lo quería¡pero no podía pronunciar las palabras¿Por qué de repente todo se le volvía difícil?

– … Pero al menos ahora ya puedo hacer esto.

Ranma la tomó de la cintura y la guió hacia él; ella enseguida se percató de su intención: quería besarla. Akane todavía no podía articular palabra. La verdad, deseaba ansiosamente besarlo y, al mismo tiempo era lo que más temía; pero si hasta hace un minuto estaba segura de que se había enamorado de él¿qué diablos le estaba pasando ahora?

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos cinco centímetros.

– Ahora que ya te lo dije, me siento mucho más aliviado, Akane. Pero, quiero decirte otra cosa también… todas las veces que te llamé fea, marimacho, kawaiikune… – Akane frunció ligeramente el entrecejo;todo se volvía extrañanemente familiar.– Era mentira. Eres tan hermosa, Akane, que cada vez que te veo, sólo quiero abrazarte y…– La distancia entre sus labios se encogía drásticamente.– …besarte.

– ¡Oh, no¡Ranma, no¡Deténte, deténte, deténte/

BUMP-BUMP-BUMP (Pasos)

TLAKATLAKATLAKA (Puerta corrediza abriéndose)

Cartel del Panda: "KASUMI DICE QUE VAYAN A DESAYUNAR".

Al entrar Genma-Panda, Akane se había reincorporado de un salto.

– ¡B–– buenos días, Tío! Voy al tiro.– Y la chica salió volando del dojo.

Cartel del Panda: "¿POR QUÉ AKANE ESTABA TAN AGITADA?".

Cartel más pequeño: "¿EN QUÉ ESTABAN USTEDES DOS?"

Ranma estaba tirado en el piso con cara de pocos amigos.

– Exacto. ¡"Estábamos", hasta que llegaste, viejo!

Genma saca un pincel y comienza a escribir otro cartel: UUUY, MI HIJO ES UN PICARÓN

¡PAFFF! Ranma destroza el cartel en la cabeza del panda.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Durante el desayuno…

Akane había llegado a la mesa, se había sentado, había fijado la vista en su plato y no había pronunciado palabra. La muchacha era un libro abierto; cualquier persona pudo haber intuido que algo ocurría.

Ranma había llegado a la mesa, había mirado a Akane, quien no lo miraba de vuelta y seguía con la ojos bajos. Se había sentado a su lado, y sintió que todo el cuerpo de ella se tensó cuando lo hizo. Prefirió quedarse callado y concentrarse únicamente en comer.

– /Tal vez no debí decirle nada… aunque ahora ya me siento mejor./

Poco tiempo después, ya estaba toda la familia sentada a la mesa. Soun seguía con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, Genma comía… como un animal, Nabiki bostezaba una y otra vez, Akane ni se movía, Ranma parecía triste. Mientras servía más arroz, Kasumi notó que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Será el cepillo en la boca de papá/– Papá, termina de lavarte los dientes.

– ¡Oh! Gracias, hija. Se me había olvidado.

– /Mmm no, no es eso lo raro. Veamos… ¡Ya sé/ Akane¿te sucede algo?

Akane se ruborizó al instante de escuchar la pregunta, y casi dejó caer su plato.

– Eh…eh… No, Kasumi, no me pasa nada.

– Es que no has dicho nada desde que estamos aquí… ¿Akane? – La menor de las Tendo se había levantado de la mesa.

– Debe ser porque todavía estoy media dormida¡muchas gracias por el desayuno! Voy a descansar un poco más. – Y partió como un rayo hacia su habitación.

Todos quedaron completamente extrañados.

– Ni siquiera terminó su desayuno¿sabes qué le pasa a Akane, Ranma?

– Lamentablemente, sí, Kasumi.

Recién entonces Soun soltó el periódico que había comenzado a leer.

– QUÉ LE HICISTE AHORA A MI HIJA¡RANMA!.– ¡La cabeza de Soun aumentó 10 veces su tamaño!

Cartel del Panda: UYUYUYUY, SI TE CONTARA, TENDO.

– ¡Viejo, te voy a matar! – Gritó Ranma, pero en vez de golpear a su padre, se retiró de la mesa rumbo al dojo.

– Están todos muy raros hoy…

– Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que ir a trabajar.– Nabiki se levantaba de la mesa.

– Pero si tú no trabajas, Nabiki.– Le recordó Kasumi.

– Claro que sí. Yo trabajo de los caprichos de otros…

– Ah, se me olvidó que tenías que cobrar tus deudas hoy…

– Ah, la estafa. Una vez que te acostumbras, se vuelve un vicio.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ranma había partido hacia el dojo sólo para no levantar sospechas; cuando estuvo fuera del rango de vista de los demás, partió corriendo hacia la habitación de Akane… y entró por la ventana, claro. Su prometida, cabizbaja, estaba apoyada en la pared, y se asombró muchísimo al verlo entrar.

– ¿Akane, qué te pasa?

– ¿RANMA¡¿Es que no sabes tocar una puerta¡Sal de aquí!

– Ah¿y si hubiese llamado me hubieras abierto, acaso?

Akane no respondió.

– Es obvio que estás así después de lo que te dije.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa forzada.

– Seguro que ahora vienes a decirme que era un chiste¿no?

Eso ya era más de lo que Ranma podía aguantar. Violentamente acorraló a Akane contra la pared y posó sus brazos a cada lado de ella.

– ¡Cómo puedes decirme eso, Akane¡Claro que no es un chiste¡YO TE AMO¡No puedo creer que no me creas lo que tanto me costó confesarte!

– Ra.. Ranma.

Ranma se volteó, dándole la espalda a su prometida.

– Ya no te atreves ni a mirarme a los ojos… nunca debí decirte nada.

La voz de su iinazuke era tan, tan triste, que Akane no pudo contener el llanto y se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo.

– Ranma snif perdóname, yo, yo… yo no sé qué me pasa, sé que estoy actuando como una tonta, pero es que me siento s-snif tan confundida… ¡pero por favor no digas que te arrepientes, Ranma!

Oh no. Oh no. Lo que él menos quería era que Akane llorara, peor aún si era por su causa. Escucharla llorar lo desestabilizaba, quería correr a consolarla, quería darle una paliza al culpable de sus lágrimas. Y ése culpable, era él.

El chico se giró nuevamente y estrechó entre sus brazos a su prometida.

– No, Akane, por favor no llores, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No debí enojarme, no debí gritarte, perdóname, puedes golpearme si quieres, pero te lo ruego, deja de llorar.

– No… snif quiero… snif golpearte… snif Ranma… ¿Cómo… voy a querer snif pegarte si hoy has sido maravilloso?

– Akane… – El chico la abrazó más aún.– Pero entonces¿por qué lloras?

– Yo, yo… – Poco a poco, la muchacha lograba calmarse.– Yo tuve miedo.

– ¿Miedo¿De… de mí?

– ¡No, tontito!.– Ella le sonrió tiernamente.– O quizás sí. Tuve miedo… de perderte… a ti.

Ranma abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

– ¿De perderme¿Pero cómo es eso?

– No lo sé, no lo sé, yo… tantas veces soñé con esto, contigo, con nosotros así, siempre creí que cuando mi sueño se volviera realidad, saltaría hacia ti para decirte que… que yo también…

Ranma esperaba. Akane, simplemente, no podía decirlo. Se separó de él, suavemente, y bajó la mirada.

Por una vez en su vida, Ranma había comprendido. Por una vez, no había supuesto cosas que no eran y, por una vez, supo exactamente qué hacer. El chico atrajo a su prometida hacia él y la abrazó, sólo para susurrarle…

– Está bien, Akane, en serio. No tienes que decírmelo. Yo sé que cuesta mucho hacerlo, pero para mí, definitivamente valió la pena. Yo… esperaré todo lo que sea necesario para que estés lista y… puedas… expresarme lo que sientes…

Ranma ahora la miraba directo a los ojos. Su mirada era tranquila, profunda, como un bello mar azul en calma. Akane se sentía extremadamente atraída hacia esos ojos… esos… labios…

Ranma acercó su rostro un poco más y la besó. Al dulce contacto de sus labios, Akane sintió electricidad por todo su cuerpo y Ranma, sencillamente, estaba en el cielo. El beso fue largo y tierno, pero para ellos sólo duró unos segundos; Ranma sentía urgencia de besarla otra vez, pero no quiso presionar mucho la situación.

– Arigatou, Akane-chan. – Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. – Voy a seguir entrenando.

Ranma salió de la habitación con una cara mejor que todas las que Ryoga puso cuando algo bueno con Akane le pasó, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Akane sólo pudo recargarse contra la puerta, aún estaba mareada por todo lo que había ocurrido. Ranma le había dicho que la amaba, la había besado y… ella todavía podía sentir esos labios masculinos sobre los suyos propios… se llevó un dedo a los labios intentando retener esa sensación.

– Ranma…


	2. EL OBJETO DE MI CONFIANZA

**Ola mi nombre es marynuyasha91 y les he traido un fic super lindo pero ala vez un con un poquito de lima pero no se preocupen es una lima suave y no hay porque sorprenderse, CABE DECIR QUE ****ESTE FIC NO ES MIO**** SOLO LO ESTOY SALVANDO DEL OLVIDO EN EL QUE ESTABA, porque me dolia ver un fic tan lindo y apasionado en el completo olvido por lo que no cambie ni una solo palabra todo esto es obra de ****CAMICHAN****y me siento orgullosa de sacarlo del olvido gracias y si le van a mandar su opinión dejenlos que yo me encargare de hacerselos llegar ok bye gracias por su atención.**

**Personalmente me encantan series como inuyasha y ranma1/2 y es un honor para mi publicar esto **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.:Segunda Parte: El objeto de mi Confianza:.

Luego del beso de Ranma, Akane andaba en las nubes. Había sido tan maravilloso que con sólo recordarlo se ruborizaba y podía sentirlo de nuevo. Ranma, además, había sido muy atento con ella el resto del día. No había intentado besarla de nuevo (probablemente porque no quería presionarla), pero cada vez que lo miraba, él le devolvía una gran sonrisa. Con eso había sido suficiente para mantener a Akane feliz todo ese día, y también esa mañana.

– Buenos días Kasumi! – Akane miró a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie sentado a la mesa, cosa bastante inusual a la hora del desayuno.– ¿Dónde están todos?

– Buenos días, Akane. – Kasumi, como de costumbre, le dedicó una linda sonrisa. – Papá y el Sr. Saotome están entrenando desde muy temprano hoy, tengo que avisarles que el desayuno está listo; Nabiki, por si no recuerdas, se quedó a dormir en la casa de una amiga y se irá directo a la escuela.

– Ah, sí, verdad. ¿Y Ranma? – preguntó ansiosa.

– Me encargó pedirte disculpas por no ir contigo al colegio esta mañana. Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

– ¿Algo muy importante/¿Más que ir conmigo/ – pensó Akane un poco desanimada.– ¿Te dijo de qué se trataba?

– No, tan sólo me pidió que te avisara y se fue corriendo. Ni siquiera desayunó, así que debe ser algo realmente importante.

Akane se preocupó un poco, sólo un poco. Mentira. Se preocupó bastante. Ranma no le había dicho nada, y ese algo tan importante era muy sospechoso. Comió rápidamente su comida y partió hecha una bala hacia la preparatoria Furinkan.

– ¿Qué será eso tan importante¿Qué será? Él siempre se levanta mucho después que yo, y, las raras ocasiones en que lo hace antes, me espera. Algo tan importante que ni siquiera alcanzó a desayunar…/

La menor de las Tendo pasaba frente al Ucchans, a toda velocidad, cuando se detuvo, y, literalmente, casi se le cayó la cara.

¿RANMA SALÍA DEL RESTAURANTE CON UKYO!

Iba de lo más alegre hablando con Ucchan.

¿Eso era lo "tan importante" que tenía que hacer¿Acompañar a Ukyo a la escuela¡¿A Ukyo y no a ella!

– ¡Akane! – Ranma acababa de verla.– ¡Qué bueno que nos hayamos encontrado!

– Ohayo Akane-chan! – La saludó Ukyo, ignorando ese "Qué bueno que…"– Oh! Ranchan, espérame, con el apuro se me olvidó la mochila… – La chica entró nuevamente al local, desapareciendo tras la cortina.

Akane se sentía como una perfecta estúpida¿Cómo pudo creer que las cosas con Ranma iban a cambiar? 

– Kasumi te dio mi recado¿verdad?

Su prometida lo miró con tal decepción que dejó al chico de la trenza helado.

– ¿Akane¿Qué pasa¿Sucedió algo malo?

Ella simplemente no le respondió y, como si nada, siguió caminando rumbo al colegio.

– ¿Akane? – Ranma la seguía. – ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué no me habl–-?

– Deja de seguirme, Ranma. – La chica hablaba frío. Muy frío.

– ¿Qué? Espera¿estás enojada¿Qué hice ahora?

– ¿Qué¡¿Cómo que "qué hice ahora"!– Akane ya no podía controlar más su enojo.

– ¡Pero cómo quieres que sepa¡No me hablas¡Cómo voy a saber qué te hice si no me lo dices!

– Tú, tú… – ella temblaba del enojo.– /Sangre fría, sangre fría/ Nada. No me hiciste nada.

– ¿Pero entonces por qué…?

– ¡TAN SÓLO VETE CON UKYO Y DÉJAME EN PAZ, RANMA! – La sangre fría sólo había logrado retener el impulso de mandarlo hasta la luna cortesía de "Mazo Airlines".

Entonces, Ranma comprendió. Cómo no lo supuso antes.

– ¿Así que eso es lo que pasa, eh¿Estás celosa? – Alcanzó a Akane que rápidamente caminaba intentando dejarlo atrás.

– ¡Claro que no!

– ¡Claro que sí¡Pero no hay motivo!

– ¿Que no hay motivo! – Eso ya era mucho. – No me esperas para venir a clases porque tienes algo mucho más importante que hacer: ir con Ukyo!

– Entonces sí estás celosa.

– R-a-n-m-aaaa…

– ¡Pero lo que dices no es verdad!

– ¡Cómo que no! – Akane frenó en seco y volteó hacia él.– ¡Si te vi con mis propios ojos-

Ranma acababa de abrazarla fuertemente y ella no había podido pronunciar nada más.

– Akane,––-

– Ranma… por favor, suéltame… – Su voz esta vez era casi un ruego. A Ranma se le sobrecogió el corazón al oírla; pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

– Akane, por favor, escúchame.

– Ranma… déjame… /No me hagas esto. No es justo, no es…/

– Lo siento, Akane, pero no puedo. Mírame.

La muchacha no obedeció.

– Por favor, mírame…

Esta vez, el tono era tan piadoso que no pudo evitar mirarlo. Una vez captada su atención, Ranma prosiguió a hablar.

– Akane, te prometo, te juro por el honor de mi familia que… /Eh… espera… por el honor de mi familia mejor no, con todas las calamidades que papá ha provocado…/ quiero decir, te juro por mi madre que no es lo que estás pensando. Eso tan importante que tenía que hacer, no tiene nada que ver con Ukyo. A ella me la encontré porque tenía tanta hambre (no sé si Kasumi te lo comentó pero no desayuné) que necesitaba un okonomiyaki antes de entrar a clases, así que vine al Ucchans. Eso es todo. No es que la prefiera a ella antes que a ti¿cómo se te ocurre? Yo ya te dije lo que… siento por ti…

Ambos se ruborizaron instantáneamente, pero Ranma no aflojó ni un milímetro el abrazo.

– E… Entonces… ¿qué era lo tan importante que tenías que hacer?– Akane necesitaba saber sólo eso para creerle completamente.

Ranma la miró apesadumbrado.

– Perdóname, Akane… /aún/ no puedo contártelo.

El sentimiento de malestar volvía.

– Pero Ranma¿cómo quieres que te crea si no me dices qué cosa…?

– Quiero que me creas porque necesito que confíes en mí.

Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que Ranma volvió a hablar.

– ¿Confías en mí?

Akane recordó todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Ranma, cuántas veces la había decepcionado, la había insultado y había jugado con sus sentimientos. Recordó también, cuántas veces la había salvado, cuántas veces la había ayudado, cuántas veces estuvo allí cuando necesitaba de él. Y entonces le respondió.

– Sí, Ranma. Yo confío en ti.

Y al pronunciarlo, se dio cuenta que la persona en que la que más confiaba, era él. A pesar de todo y a causa de todo, era él. Y ella sólo allí se había dado cuenta.

Ranma no pudo contenerse y la besó fugazmente en los labios. Por un momento, el no saber qué respuesta obtendría, lo puso realmente nervioso. Pero el "sí" de Akane lo había reanimado como a una llama recién encendida.

– Eso no significa que te haya perdonado, Ranma.

Por el tono de voz, el chico comprendió que se trataba de un juego.

– ¿Y… – Ranma la atrajo más hacia él.-… qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?– preguntó pícaramente.

– Yo creo que, tal vez… otro beso sea suficiente.– le susurró su prometida con un pequeñísimo dejo de sensualidad.

– ¿Sólo uno…?– preguntó, acercando su rostro al de ella.

– Mmmm… mejor dos… – Sonrió Akane acercándose también a él.

– Akane…

– Ran…

– ¡RANCHAN¡AKANE¡¿Dónde se metieron! – gritaba Ukyo, saliendo de su restaurante.

Ranma y Akane estaban apoyados en lados contrarios de la calle.

– ¡Por aquí, Ucchan! – La llamó Ranma, y suspiró.– Dios… tan cerca…- Miró fugazmente a Akane y, al ver que ella le sonreía, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

– ¡Ah! Allí están. Hey… ¿por qué están tan colorados? – Akane y Ranma se volvieron aún más rojos. – Akane-chan¿no habrás tratado de seducir a mi Ranchan, no?

CRASH Ranma se cayó de la reja sobre la cual se había recién subido y el rubor de Akane ya era extremo.

– Oh, vamos Ranchan, sólo estoy bromeando.– Ukyo no se esperaba tanta reacción. -Bueno, pero ¡apúrense! – continuó – Que esta semana, el ridículo del director impuso corte de pelo nuevo a todos los que llegan tarde…

– ¡RANMA SAOTOME, CORTARÉ TU CABELLO! – El director de la escuela Furinkan, Kouchou Kuno, aparecía en escena, tijeras en mano.

– Ya me parecía raro que no hubieras aparecido, retardado…– el chico simplemente lo esquivó y comenzó a correr.– ¡Ucchan¡Akane¡Nos vemos en la escuela!

Ranma se alejó corriendo con el director gritándole toda clase de frases en inglés e intentando alcanzarlo.

– Ese Ranchan… nunca cambiará¿no Akane?– le preguntó Ukyo, divertida.

– No… – sonrió Akane. /Nunca cambiarás… por eso yo… te amo, Ranma. Espero pronto poder decírtelo…/

Las muchachas continuaron caminando y conversando, mientras un "YOU DAMN BOY!" Resonaba en la lejanía.


	3. TOCINO HIBIKY IS BACK IN TOWN

**Ola mi nombre es marynuyasha91 y les he traido un fic super lindo pero ala vez un con un poquito de lima pero no se preocupen es una lima suave y no hay porque sorprenderse, CABE DECIR QUE ****ESTE FIC NO ES MIO**** SOLO LO ESTOY SALVANDO DEL OLVIDO EN EL QUE ESTABA, porque me dolia ver un fic tan lindo y apasionado en el completo olvido por lo que no cambie ni una solo palabra todo esto es obra de ****CAMICHAN****y me siento orgullosa de sacarlo del olvido gracias y si le van a mandar su opinión dejenlos que yo me encargare de hacerselos llegar ok bye gracias por su atención.**

**Personalmente me encantan series como inuyasha y ranma1/2 y es un honor para mi publicar esto **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.:Tercera Parte: Tocino Hibiki is back in town:.

Hibiki Ryoga. Edad: 16 años. Se transforma en: cerdo. Está profundamente enamorado de: Akane Tendo, y sufre de cierta inclinación hacia la amante de los cerdos Akari Unryuu. Detalle Curioso: Tiene tanto sentido de la orientación como un perejil.

Así es, Ryoga Hibiki se encontraba perdido otra vez.

– Llevo tres semanas perdido en este bosque, y hace dos días que mis provisiones se terminaron. Tengo que encontrar una salida, y rápido…

El muchacho miró a su alrededor una vez más.

¡MALDICIÓN, ESTOY PERDIDOOOO!

– Hm? Ryoga? No, imposible, cómo va a estar perdido en…

El chico de la bandana amarilla finalmente logró salir de su "bosque", terminando justo frente a Akane.

–en el patio del colegio U.

– A– Akane? Qué haces en Okinawa?– Ryoga, a pesar de su felicidad por ver a Akane, estaba desconcertado.

– Hola Ryoga! Tanto tiempo sin verte! Ah, y por si acaso, no estás en Okinawa, estamos en Nerima!

– /Ne… Nerima? Logré llegar a Nerima! No puedo creerlo! Si sólo salí hace un mes y medio de mi casa! Maldito Ranma, después que me llevó hasta mi hogar huyó para no traerme de vuelta… cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar/ Ah, sí? Nerima! Qué coincidencia! Jajajaja – risa poco natural.– Ah, Akane… te… te traje unos recuerdos. – dijo al tiempo en que sacaba una gran bolsa de su mochila.– Aunque creo que los dulces ya están vencidos…

– ¡Muchas gracias, Ryoga! Eres siempre tan amable. – Akane le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que derretían.

Ryoga, medio derretido ya, no había respondido nada, así que Akane tomó la palabra y lo invitó al Dojo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Una vez en el Dojo Tendo…

– Ya llegué! – gritó Akane.– Entra, Ryoga, estás en tu casa.

– Gra– Gracias, Akane. ¿Estoy en mi casa? Oh, ella es tan agradable…/

– Hola Akane! Veo que trajiste a Ryoga contigo, bienvenido! Justamente íbamos a comer.

– Buenas tardes, Kasumi. – el chico le respondió muy educadamente.

– Te quedas a cenar, cierto Ryoga?

– No, no te molestes, Akane…

– ¿Cómo crees¡Anda, acompáñanos! Seguro que Ranma se alegra mucho al verte.

– /Se alegra. Ja. Sí, seguro, tanto como me alegro yo de verlo./ Bueno, entonces, sí, gracias.

– Qué bien, Ryoga. Bueno, vamos a cenar! – llamó la mayor de las Tendo.

En la mesa, todos le hacían preguntas a Ryoga de los lugares donde había estado. Él los describía y los demás tenían que adivinar cómo se llamaba el lugar, porque el chico había confundido todos los nombres.

– ¿Y Ranma, Akane?– preguntó Soun.

– Hoy llega más tarde porque le toca el turno de limpieza… pero ya debería estar por lle––-

– ¡Ya llegué! – se escuchó desde la puerta.

– Hablando del Rey de Roma, miren quién se asoma.– comentó Nabiki.

– ¡Hola a tod––-!– Ranma se quedó mudo al ver a Ryoga sentado a la mesa, al lado de Akane. – ¿Y este qué hace aquí? Creí que lo había dejado en su casa… ah, eso fue hace más de un mes./

– Mira quién está aquí, Ranma! – decía feliz Akane.

– Ryoga. – Saludó fríamente Ranma.

– Ranma. – Devolvió el saludo Ryoga.

Sin decir más, Ranma se sentó entre Ryoga y Akane, separándolos así.

– /QUÉ! Este bastardo! Meterse así entre Akane y…/– pensó Ryoga.

– Ranma, cómo haces eso?– interfería Nabiki.– Es obvio que Ryoga vino a ver a Akane.

Algo dentro de Ranma hizo crack.

– Esto, esto, yo… – murmuraba, nervioso, el chico-cerdo.

– Basta, Nabiki, no lo molestes! No te preocupes, Ryoga, Nabiki sólo bromea.

– Oye, Akane, no has visto a P-chan últimamente?– Ranma finalmente había dicho algo.

– No, Ranma, pero por qué la pregunta?

– Tal vez Ryoga sepa algo de –-

– ¡RAANMA!–PAFF Ryoga le clavó el codo en las costillas.

– ¿Qué, cerdo, quieres pelear!

– ¡A quién le dices cerdo, nenita!

– ¡NENITA¡Te voy a hacer jamón, tú…!

Ambos adolescentes saltaron al patio lanzándose muchos golpes, patadas, técnicas e insultos diversos.

– Ah jaja, eso si es amistad, no es así, Tendo?

– Por supuesto, Saotome, por supuesto.

– /Ah, no otra vez. ¿Por qué siempre sucede lo mismo/– pensó Akane.

– No es emocionante, Akane? Dos hombres peleando por tu amor.

– ¿QUÉ DIABLOS DICES, NABIKI!

– No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… obviamente, Ranma está celoso de que Ryoga esté cerca de ti.

– Nada que ver!

– Ah, no? Entonces, por qué crees que comenzaron a pelear tan pronto?

Nabiki tenía razón en ése punto.

– /Estará celoso? Pero si yo nunca…/

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luego de que Ranma y Ryoga cayeran al estanque y se transformaran, Ranma-chan mandó a P-chan hasta el infinito (y más allá); y ahora, Ranma-kun estaba sentado en el tejado, pensativo.

– /Ése estúpido de Ryoga. Mira que llegar y sentarse junto a Akane. Menos mal que lo mandé a volar porque si no, el pervertido seguro habría intentado dormir con ella… Idiota./

– Ranma?

Akane había aparecido justo detrás de él.

– Akane? Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Perdona, te molesto? – le preguntó la chica.

– No, no, claro que no.

Akane se sentó a su lado.

– Ranma, yo quería…

– Así que te encontraste con Ryoga, eh? – la interrumpió su prometido.

– Eh… sí. Estaba perdido en el patio de la escuela y…

– Lo invitaste a cenar. Ya veo. – El tono de Ranma era de claro enfado.

– Sí, pensé que…

– Y te trajo muchos regalos? – El chico fruncía el ceño cada vez más.

– Sí, Ryoga es un chico muy educado y amable.

– Ahh, sí? – Ranma empleaba un tono irónico. – Mira, qué bueno entonces que un chico así sea TAAAAN simpático contigo.

– ¡Oye Ranma!

– ¡QUÉ!

– ¡Por qué estás así!

– ¡Así cómo!

– ¡Así de cascarrabias!

– ¿YO, CASCARRABIAS!

– ¡SÍ TÚ!

: "Yo no fui. ¿Quién fue? X Persona le robó el sombrero al profesor…" Jiji U lo lamento, para los que entiendan, ya saben por qué no pude evitarlo. Para los que no, se trata de un juego infantil de Chile (quizás de otros países también, pero la verdad no tengo idea). Perdón y continuamos con el fic.:

– ¡YO NO ESTOY CASCARRABIAS¡ERES TÚ LA QUE ANDA TODA LINDA CON RYOGA!

Akane tomó aire y recordó la situación anterior con Ukyo.

– ¿Dijo "toda linda"/ Oh, ya veo. Así que era eso. Cómo no me di cuenta antes… – prosiguió con tono ligeramente burlón.

– De qué rayos hablas!

– DE QUE ESTÁS CELOSO, RANMA!

Ranma poco menos se infartó de la furia.

– ¿QUÉ¡¿YO¡ESTÁS…/¡Hey! Esperen. Verdad que ya no tengo que aparentar. Supongo que se me hizo costumbre./ Estás… en lo correcto, Akane. Tienes razón: sí estoy celoso.– el chico de la trenza giró la cabeza en signo de enojo.

– /Ranma¡por qué no puedes simplemente…! Eh? LO ADMITIÓ! Oh, eso sí que no me lo esperaba./ Pero Ranma, no tienes por qué…

– De hecho estoy MUY celoso, Akane.– le hablaba con una voz de niño enojado que hizo a la chica sonreír.

– Pero Ranma, si yo…

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser así de amorosa con Ryoga, en todo caso?

– ¡RANMA¡Deja de interrumpirme mientras te hablo!

– Ok ok perdón perdón.

– Mira, lo que pasa es que…

– No entiendo tampoco qué tanto le encuentras a ése…

Akane, a esas alturas, ya echaba humito por la cabeza.

– R-A-N-M-A––! Estoy harta! Contigo no se puede!– Akane se reincorporó de un salto y aparentó irse.

– Hmpf. /Esa baka… no pienso detenerl–-/ Eh?

Ranma enrojeció como una manzana. Akane no se había ido, sino que todo lo contrario; había deslizado sus brazos a través del cuello del chico, abrazándolo cariñosamente por la espalda.

– A-Akane, yo… /No puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cuando hace estas cosas./

– Ranma, shh… quiero explicarte todo, y creo que esta es la única forma de que me escuches. Harías eso por mí?

Ranma apenas asintió.

– Ryoga es mi amigo. Yo lo quiero …– se detuvo un segundo al sentir que Ranma temblaba de enojo – sólo como un amigo. Sólo eso. Lo invité a cenar como invitaría a cualquier amiga, qué sé yo, a Yuka, o incluso a Hiroshi y Daisuke. Nada más. Tienes que reconocer que Ryoga, sin embargo, sí es amable y caballeroso…

– /Sí, supieras lo caballeroso que es ese cerdo, si cada vez que te ve desnuda se desangra por la nariz/

– … y él, para cualquier chica sería un buen partido… – la voz de Akane se volvía maliciosa.

– ¡Oye, Ryoga es un…!– reclamaba furioso su iinazuke.

– Pero… – esta vez ella lo interrumpió para decirle dulcemente – mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona…

No hubo necesidad de pronunciar su nombre. Los dos sabían a quién se refería, y también sabían que a ella todavía le costaba decirlo.

Rompiendo el abrazo, Ranma la jaló hacia delante con un suave movimiento, que provocó que Akane terminara sentada sobre él. El chico acercó sus labios, buscando los de ella con urgencia… su respiración aumentaba, él quería besarla, ella necesitaba que él lo hiciera pronto… cuando un cerdito negro cayó sobre la cabeza de Ranma con toda la fuerza atribuible a un porcino.

– P-chan! Te extrañé mucho! – Akane comenzó a abrazar a su mascota, olvidando completamente a Ranma.

– /Fantástico. Tenía que llegar el tocino con patas a arruinar el ambiente./

El puerquito gruñía fieramente a Ranma.

– Qué pasa, P-chan? Por qué estás molesto con Ranma? – Akane lo miró inquisitivamente. – Ranma¿le hiciste algo?

– Ahh no! Esto es increíble! Te preocupas más hasta del cerdo!

– ¿Qué? Ahora estás celoso de P-chan también?

– GRR, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

– Por qué te enojas tanto? Te dije que andabas cascarrabias. – Ranma hervía de ira. – Bueno P-chan, vamos a dormir…

– Cuii Cuii Oink! – El chanchito le había sacado la lengua a Ranma…?

– AH, ME CANSÉ! – Ranma tomó violentamente a la mascota – Ni te creas que voy a soportar un día más que duermas con este imbécil!– Y sin decir más, lanzó el cerdo hasta la estratosfera.

– OYE RANMA, QUIÉN TE CREES PARA…!

Ranma la sujetó de la cintura.

– ¿Sabes quién me creo¡TU PROMETIDO! Y no voy a PERMITIR que DUERMAS con un CERDO de baja calaña como ése! Y tampoco me importa que creas que estoy celoso de ese animal! Porque si nosotros estamos COMPROMETIDOS…

Ranma la estrechó más contra sí.

– Tú eres mía. Sólo mía… – le susurró suavemente. – Así que si vas a dormir con alguien, ese alguien puedo ser sólo yo!

…

…

…

Ok. Mucha información junta para el cerebro de una chica sorprendida. Ranma había dicho que:

1.– Él era su prometido.

2.– Él no iba a permitir que ella durmiera con P-chan.

3.– Ella era suya y solamente suya.

4.– Ella podía dormir sólo con él.

Aún después del reordenamiento mental, Akane se había quedado sin habla. Él era su prometido, eso lo sabía; no le gustaba que ella durmiera con su cerdito, y se tomaba el derecho de prohibírselo. Eso también era medianamente comprensible por la personalidad de Ranma. Además, ella misma era sola y únicamente "propiedad" de Ranma. Vaya. Eso sí era nuevo. Y lo peor era que al escucharlo sonaba bien: hasta le había agradado eso de ser de él. Simplemente sorprendente. Pero eso no era todo…

¿LO ÚLTIMO DE DORMIR SÓLO CON ÉL ERA UNA PROPOSICIÓN O QUÉ!

– Ranma¿qué dijiste sobre DORMIR CONTIGO?

Allí Ranma comprendió que eso definitivamente había sonado mal.

– N-no te lo tomes a mal, yo sólo decía que… sería muy mal visto que durmieras con otra persona que no fuera yo.

– Pero Ranma, P-chan no es una persona…

– Ah, Akane, si tú supieras…

– ¿Si yo supiera qué?

– /UPS/ Ehh esto bueno yo… eso no importa. Lo que importa es que… Tú eres mía. Mía, sólo mía y nada más que mía. No acepto compartirte con nadie, ni siquiera un cerdo. Nada. Cero. Yo soy muy celoso.

– Y muy posesivo, nadie te lo había dicho? – Akane rió un poco.

– Oye… – Ranma le seguía la corriente.

– Nada de "oye". Oyéme tú. – Ranma hizo ademán de prestarle mucha atención. – Está bien, acepto eso de "Tú ser mía" – lo imitó a lo tarzán – y todo por el estilo, pero… – Akane lo miró a los ojos. – Nada de cosas: yo exijo lo mismo. Así que si yo soy tuya, sólo tuya y nada más que tuya… entonces tú eres mío, sólo mío y nada más que mío.

– Mmm… – hizo como si meditara el arreglo – acepto!– Ranma se acercó aun más a ella.

– Espera, una última cosa…

– ¿Cuál?

– Eso significa también que sólo puedes dormir conmigo. – Esa era una sonrisa sexy en sus labios?

– Oh! Qué difícil! – Ranma bromeaba.

– Lamento decirte que ya aceptaste.

– Entonces vamos a dormir juntos esta noche, no?– Ahora era él el de la sonrisa sexy.

– No me tientes, Ranma… – Akane le sonreía.

Ranma la besó juguetonamente y la tomó en sus brazos, levantándola.

– Y ahora a dónde me llevas?

– A tu pieza, no íbamos a dormir juntos? Ya casi es de noche.– Ranma saltó del techo, se agarró de la ventana y entró a la habitación de su prometida.

– Hey…

– ¿Te arrepentiste?

– Mmmm… no, pero aún ni cenamos.

– No bajamos, no más.

– Ohh, y no tienes hambre?

– Sí, claro… – Ranma cerró la puerta – …tengo hambre de ti.

Ranma dejó caer a su prometida sobre su cama y empezaron a besarse, a reírse, y, Akane, a intentar alejarlo de ella porque el niñito se divertía de lo lindo haciéndole cosquillas.

Todo fue pura miel y azúcar hasta que llegó Kasumi a avisar que la cena estaba lista y Ranma, de mala gana y sólo ante los ruegos de Akane, debió huir nuevamente por la ventana hasta su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Ryoga Hibiki había contemplado la escena…


	4. AMOR SECRETO REVELADO

**Ola mi nombre es marynuyasha91 y les he traido un fic super lindo pero ala vez un con un poquito de lima pero no se preocupen es una lima suave y no hay porque sorprenderse, CABE DECIR QUE ****ESTE FIC NO ES MIO**** SOLO LO ESTOY SALVANDO DEL OLVIDO EN EL QUE ESTABA, porque me dolia ver un fic tan lindo y apasionado en el completo olvido por lo que no cambie ni una solo palabra todo esto es obra de ****CAMICHAN****y me siento orgullosa de sacarlo del olvido gracias y si le van a mandar su opinión dejenlos que yo me encargare de hacerselos llegar ok bye gracias por su atención.**

**Personalmente me encantan series como inuyasha y ranma1/2 y es un honor para mi publicar esto **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.:Cuarta Parte: Amor Secreto Revelado:.

Ryoga había sido un sufrido espectador del derrame de miel de Ranma y Akane. Y, por una vez, misteriosamente, su corazón no había explotado, y, a pesar de que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas inconteniblemente, no era desesperación lo que sentía… era… rabia… odio. Odio hacia…

-¡EL MALDITO DE SAOTOMEEEEE! – Ryoga saltó del techo, desde donde había contemplado la escena, hasta la habitación de Ranma.

Media hora después, cuando finalmente le acertó a la habitación correcta (Pieza de Kasumi: "Necesitas algo, Ryoga?" – Pieza de Nabiki: "Ok corazón, vamos desembolsando a menos que quieras que todo el mundo se entere que entras gritando a altas horas de la noche a la habitación de una dama como yo". U), Ranma ya estaba dormido.

-SAOTOME, DESPIERTA! TENEMOS UN ASUNTO QUE ARREGLAR!

-Mmmm Akane… - murmuraba Ranma entre sueños – sólo un besito más, sí?

Eso ya era demasiado.

-RANMAAA!

-Ay, Akane, vamos, sólo uno… - ¡Ranma había agarrado el rostro de Ryoga entre sus manos!

-Mmmmmmmmm MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM mmmmmmmmmmmmm …! SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!

KA-BOUM! El rugido del león despertó a Ranma cuando impactó contra la pared.

-Pero qué diabl—Ryoga? Ah, no. Ahora no. Es súper tarde, mañana tengo clases, estaba durmiendo y soñando con Akane, y tú vienes y me despiertas. Ni te voy a pescar. Chau. – El chico de la trenza cogió su almohada (qué había volado junto a él) e intentó volver a meterse en su futon.

-Saotome, ya perdí la paciencia!

-Shht! No grites que vas a despertar a Akane.

-Ah, sí, verdad. Gracias.

-De nada.

º

-Ranma, PREPÁRATE!

-Ni te esfuerces. No te voy a …

-Ok. Tienes razón. Prefiero el camino pacífico.

-Oh, Ryoga, lo has comprendido? – Ranma tenía estrellitas por ojos.

-Claro que sí- Ryoga también tenía estrellitas. – Así que, ahora, mejor me voy a dormir con Akane.

-Me parece b--- ¿QUÉ¡CERDO MUTANTE¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!

-¡POR FIN DESPIERTAS, NENITA¡Tenemos un asunto que arreglar: Akane!

-¡Akane no es un asunto y, por lo demás, no tengo por qué explicarte nada!

-Ohhh¿entonces quieres que le avise a ciertas OTRAS prometidas tuyas de un tal "Akane sólo puede dormir conmigo"?

La primera intención de Ranma fue responderle que él mismo lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, pero luego comprendió que Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi intentarían matar a Akane; que ella misma todavía tenía problemas para reconocer y expresar sus sentimientos y que, por último, el honor de su prometida se veía, valga la redundancia, comprometido.

-Eres un cerdo, Ryoga. 

-Ahora explícame lo que oí!

-Con que estabas ahí, eh? No sabía que, además de dormir con Akane, espiabas sus conversaciones.

-¡Pero qué te…! CAÍ EN EL TECHO DESPUÉS QUE TÚ MISMO ME LANZASTE EN LÍNEA RECTA HACIA ARRIBA!

-Excusas!

-No importa, nenita, vamos hablando. A menos que quieras que…

-Cállate, chantajista. No te creía capaz, puerquito. Es verdad que uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¡Por qué le dijiste toda esa porquería a Akane!

-Porque ella es mi prometida. Es lo que corresponde. Y además, tú provocaste todo.

-¿Qué¡¿YO!

-Obvio. Eres tú el que duerme con ella, no? Y a mí, eso me hierve la sangre. Así que, desde ahora, se te acabó la fiesta, P-chan. Akane es mía… ella sólo va a dormir conmigo y…

-Eso crees tú, afeminado. Juras que va a querer dormir con---

-Me hizo prometer que sólo dormiría con ella.

TCHAK! Al corazón de Ryoga.

-¿Qué! TT

-Lamento decirte esto, Ryoga, pero tú me obligas. No querías que hablara? Entonces asume las consecuencias. Yo estoy enamorado de Akane…

-Eso ya lo sé, estúpido. Era obvio.

-Y se lo dije.

-¿QUÉ¡Imposible¡Un cobarde como tú…!

-Menos que tú, Ryoga! Yo se lo hice saber.

Ryoga parecía muy apesadumbrado. Se dejó caer en el futon de Ranma, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y cubriéndose con ambas manos. Ranma comprendió cuánto debía dolerle.

-Así que se lo dijiste…

-Ryoga…

-Y ella qué te respondió?

-/Oh no… Akane todavía no me ha dicho nada. Pero es obvio que nuestra relación ha cambiado. Cómo se lo explico sin…/ Esto…

-No… no digas nada. La conozco. :"…desde el pelo, hasta la punta de los pies…": Estaba tan feliz hoy que… sólo podía ser por eso.

-Ryoga, yo… así es. Yo la amo y… yo te considero un rival, pero… también un amigo. No me gustaría que te interpusieras, porque… por Akane… soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Hmmm – Ryoga estaba perdido en sus pensamientos -. Qué gracioso. Este vacío… me imagino que… ya no tengo ninguna esperanza. – Se reincorporó. – Pero si alguna vez la haces llorar… te las verás conmigo. – Ryoga intentó sonreír. Ranma le sonrió solidariamente. - Hasta nunca, Ranma. – El muchacho saltó por la ventana y corrió hasta la calle, alejándose rápidamente del Dojo Tendo.

"Adiós… Akane."

-Ese cerdo… seguro que fue a ver a Akari. Y seguro que en algunas semanas está de vuelta. – Ranma se apoyó en la ventana para ver a Ryoga una última vez.- Bueno, será mejor así… después de todo, qué sería de Nerima sin su paloma mensajera preferida?

Ranma sonrió. Desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos a Akane, lo hacía mucho más a menudo.

-Y ahora a seguir soñando con mi prometidita…

El chico se acostó y se venció al sueño. Dentro de él, Akane lo besaba dulcemente… y le repetía que era suya una y otra vez…

La paz en el rostro de Ranma era casi angelical.


	5. UN COMPROMISO

**Ola mi nombre es marynuyasha91 y les he traido un fic super lindo pero ala vez un con un poquito de lima pero no se preocupen es una lima suave y no hay porque sorprenderse, CABE DECIR QUE ****ESTE FIC NO ES MIO**** SOLO LO ESTOY SALVANDO DEL OLVIDO EN EL QUE ESTABA, porque me dolia ver un fic tan lindo y apasionado en el completo olvido por lo que no cambie ni una solo palabra todo esto es obra de ****CAMICHAN****y me siento orgullosa de sacarlo del olvido gracias y si le van a mandar su opinión dejenlos que yo me encargare de hacerselos llegar ok bye gracias por su atención.**

**Personalmente me encantan series como inuyasha y ranma1/2 y es un honor para mi publicar esto **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.:Quinta Parte: Un Compromiso:.

Linda mañana en el Dojo Tendo. Los pájaros cantan, el sol inunda una ventana… Akane Tendo se despierta al sentir tanto sol en su piel.

-Ajuuum… tengo sueeeeeñooo… no quiero ir al colegio… nooo… por qué no es sábado? Además, yo estaba soñando algo…

Akane se enderezó sorpresivamente. Sus mejillas no podían estar más coloradas.

-Yo… yo le dije que lo amaba y… y después… después! – Corrección: ahora SÍ NO PODÍAN estar más coloradas. – Ah no, ah no… - Akane respiraba agitadamente - ¿POR QUÉ ME TUVE QUE DESPERTAR? Mmm…- la chica cerró los ojos intentando recordar.

TOC-TOC

ÑIIIIIIC (Puerta abriéndose)

-¡Buenos días, Akane-chan!

- Ohayou, one-chan! – saludó a su hermana mayor.

- El desayuno está listo… podrías despertar a Ranma? Sigue dormido.

- Claro, Kasumi.

- Arigatou… - Kasumi salió de la habitación - ¡Nabikiiii¡A desayunaar! – se oyó un gruñido desde la habitación continua.

-Jeje… Nabiki tiene serios problemas para despertarse. Ajum, pero qué digo yo… bostezo si estoy muerta de sueño… voy a despertar a Ranma.

Akane salió de su habitación rumbo a la de su prometido. Lo despertaría, le daría un beso e… iría a bañarse. Mientras abría la puerta, recordó su sueño… volvió el rubor otra vez, y ver a Ranma dormido, brazos arriba, medio destapado y con su polera remangada que le daba una muy buena vista de su abdomen, no estaba ayudando.

La chica se acercó tímidamente, se inclinó sobre él, lo contempló inconscientemente unos instantes ("Qué estoy haciendo?") y le susurró:

-Ranma… Ranma… despierta… tenemos que desayunar… Ranma…

-Mmmm, Akane… - Ranma balbuceó, dormido aún. ¡Seguía soñando con ella! AHHHH QUÉ LIIIINDO.: - No te levantes aún… es muy temprano… quédate conmigo… un poco más…

-¿Eh? – Rubor-rubor!

Akane no alcanzó a hacer nada más, cuando se encontró siendo jalada por Ranma hacia su futon y cubierta con éste. Acto seguido, Ranma se acurrucó contra ella y la abrazó muy, muy apretado.

La chica no podía decir nada. Tenía el cerebro en estado de shock. Lo primero que pensó fue "¿Qué pasa si entra alguien y nos ve así¿Qué van a imaginarse¡¡Nos van a casar mañana!... O matar mañana, según sea el caso". Trató de soltarse sin despertarlo… pero no lo conseguía, pues cada vez Ranma cerraba más el abrazo. Ella dejó de moverse: había sentido el corazón de Ranma latiendo muy cerca del suyo… repentinamente, se sentía débil, sin fuerza para soltarse, o, en el más desesperado de los casos, sin fuerza para golpearlo y despertarlo… Inhalaba el aroma de Ranma, se sentía mareada por ese olor… que le encantaba… trató de inspirarlo más aún, rozando con su nariz el cuello de su fiancé. Ranma soltó un suspiro de placer que, por un momento, asustó a la chica, sacándola de su aromático trance. Pudo hablar de nuevo:

-Ranma… Ranchan… dormilón… despierta…

-Mmm…

No había reacción. ("¿Cómo puede dormir así?")

-Ranma…

-Akane… no te vayas… - El rostro de Ranma mostraba tanto dolor, que Akane no pudo evitar responderle.

-No, no, Ranma… no voy a irme…

Ranma, entre sueños, sonreía.

-Te amo, Akane…

Oh, esas palabras… todavía mandaban electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Se sintió desfallecer en los brazos de Ranma que nunca dejaban de sujetarla.

-Oh, Ranma, yo… yo también… te…

Akane lo miró una vez más. No había duda… ella lo…

-Ranma… despierta… quiero decirte algo. Ranma…

Ranma parecía estar en el cielo. Akane comprendió que no iba a despertarse tan fácil, y pensó que, si un beso pudo despertar a la bella durmiente… dicho y hecho, acercó sus labios a los de él y le entregó un beso suave… pero profundo, tan tierno, tan lleno de amor… que Ranma abrió lentamente los ojos, y la besó de vuelta, sin preocuparse si era un sueño o la realidad.

-Mmmm… buenos días, Ranma…

-Buenos días, mi am--- eh? Eh? EH? NO ERA UN SUEÑO? Estás…? Estamos…? Estoy…? No, debo seguir soñando.

-No es un sueño… - Akane lo besó otra vez, dulcemente en los labios.- Ves?

-Oh, sí… p—pero… entonces… todo fue real?

-Todo? Qué todo?

-Ehhh… pues… - Ranma enrojeció. ¿Qué tipos de sueño tenía con ella, en todo caso?

-Ranma… qué estabas soñando?

-Yo, no, nada… bueno…

-Mmm… mentiroso. – Akane reía. – Yo venía a despertarte para desayunar, cuando tú me abrazas, me metes dentro del futon – Ranma tenía los ojos abiertos como platos - , me dices que no me vaya, que me quede contigo, que "un ratito más", y me abrazas tan fuerte que no lograba soltarme…

-Y…Yo?

-Y de eso hace como 10 min.

-Y YO? P-perdón, Akane, estaba dormido, lo siento, perdónam—

-Ranma…- el tono de la chica era muy suave.- Escúchame… hay algo que quiero decirte. – Tomó el rostro de su iinazuke entre sus manos.- Yo… yo…

Ranma la miraba atento. El contacto de sus manos sobre su piel era tan agradable…

-Yo te amo, Ranma Saotome.

Él… él, simplemente… ella… lo había dicho, ella lo amaba… y él… escucharlo había sido… mejor de lo que había imaginado.

-Akane… gracias… no puedo expresarte cuánto…te amo…

Ranma la estrechó contra sí, ambos sabían que al decir esas palabras habían formado una unión que nunca podría romperse.

-Te amo… te amo, te amo, te amo!

Ranma comenzó a besarla, la risa inundaba sus rostros, la felicidad, todo lo que siempre quisieron…

-¡AKANE¡RANMA¡DESAYUNO! – se oyó la orden de Kasumi desde el 1er piso.

-Yaaaa! – Gritó Akane. Más les valía no hacer esperar más a su hermana. Si había algo que molestara a Kasumi… era que la familia Tendo no bajara prontamente a comer. – Vamos Ranma…

-Noo… - Otra vez el chiquillo no quería soltarla. Así no se puede, eh?

-Ranma.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien. Pero, no tenemos que vestirnos todavía?

-Sí… pero después de desayunar, no sea que Kasumi…

-Bien… pero después, yo te lavo la espalda.- el chico esgrimía una sonrisa pícara.

-Ranma! Cómo se te ocurre?

-Pero si yo te amo! – protestó Ranma.

-Y eso qué, yo también te amo!- Respondió Akane.

-Estamos comprometidos, no?

-Oye… eso, no, o sea, sí, pero no tiene nada que ver!

-Cómo que no?

-Sólo después de casados, mi amor.

Ranma tomó eso como una indirecta. Esperó que Akane se pusiera de pie, para él arrodillarse frente a ella.

-Ran…

-Akane Tendo, aceptarías a este hombre como tu esposo? – no había aparecido ni un asombro de inseguridad en las palabras del chico.

Música romántica de fondo… expresión de la más pura sorpresa en el rostro de Akane… mirada profundísima en los ojos de Ranma… silencio.

-Q..Q—Qué? – Akane tenía serios problemas para articular. – Ran… Ranma… no deberías bromear con eso… no… puedes decirme eso sólo por que querías lavarme la espalda… - la chica seguía en shock.

-Akane… - la voz de Ranma era una brisa en los oídos de su prometida. El chico se reincorporó y le tomó caballerosamente ambas manos. – No es una broma… hace tiempo que yo… venía pensándolo, y además… - Ranma soltó una de sus manos, se inclinó hacia atrás, y de un escritorio cogió una pequeña cajita

(.¿Cajita¿Cajita¿Se refieren a LA Cajita:.). – Además, recuerdas ese secreto que no podía contarte…?

Akane se estremeció. "Ese secreto… [Akane, no puedo contártelo… sí, Ranma, confío en ti. Se—será posible?"

Ranma abrió la caja, ofreciéndole el hermoso anillo de oro con un precioso diamante en medio que había dentro.

-Akane… mi amor… querría usted casarse conmigo?

-Ran… Ran… Ranma… - lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos. – sí, sí… claro que querría!

Akane se dejó caer en los brazos de su novio, sin terminar de convencerse de la enorme felicidad que estaba viviendo.


	6. JUEGOS PELIGROSOS

**Ola mi nombre es marynuyasha91 y les he traido un fic super lindo pero ala vez un con un poquito de lima pero no se preocupen es una lima suave y no hay porque sorprenderse, CABE DECIR QUE ****ESTE FIC NO ES MIO**** SOLO LO ESTOY SALVANDO DEL OLVIDO EN EL QUE ESTABA, porque me dolia ver un fic tan lindo y apasionado en el completo olvido por lo que no cambie ni una solo palabra todo esto es obra de ****CAMICHAN****y me siento orgullosa de sacarlo del olvido gracias y si le van a mandar su opinión dejenlos que yo me encargare de hacerselos llegar ok bye gracias por su atención.**

**Personalmente me encantan series como inuyasha y ranma1/2 y es un honor para mi publicar esto **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.:Sexta Parte: Juegos Peligrosos:.

Allí seguían los dos, abrazados, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para contemplarlos en aquella luminosa mañana de Nerima.

-Ah… bueno, seguramente tendré algo que contarle a nuestros hijos… - rió Ranma.

-/Nuestros hijos…/ Qué cosa, querido? – Akane sonrió al escucharse decir eso.

-Ya me lo imagino – Ranma intentó volver su voz más profunda. – "Hijo, ya te conté cómo le propuse matrimonio a tu madre? Pues bien, fue en… PIJAMA."

-Pi…? – Akane lo miró y luego miró su ropa. – Tienes razón, estamos en pijama!

-Sí! Jejejejeje… no lo había pensado así, pero…

-Ranma… - Akane lo miró tiernamente a los ojos.

-Sí? – Él simplemente se derretía.

-Cómo vamos a decirle esto a nuestros padres?

-Eh… no sé, podríamos…

-Probablemente quieran llevar la boda acabo mañana…

-Si fuera por mí, te desposaría en este momento… - Ranma la miró a los ojos y la estrechó más contra sí.

-Ah, mi amor, yo también, pero… - Akane se entristeció. - … pero cuando ellos organizan la boda, siempre fracasa… no podría soportar eso por segunda vez.

-Akane-chan… no, yo no permitiré que eso suceda.

-Ranma, tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso escapa a nosotros… no podemos evitar a invitados no deseados, tampoco me gustaría una boda apurada ni secreta… quiero que todos sepan que tú serás mi esposo! – Ranma esbozó una graaaan sonrisa. – Y para eso, necesitamos tiempo… tiempo para preparar como es debido todo (yo sé que tu madre y Kasumi podrán ayudarnos mucho) y también para arreglar nuestros "asuntos pendientes"…

-Los ya mencionados invitados indeseables, no? – Akane asintió. – Estoy de acuerdo, pero Akane-chan… ¿cuánto tiempo nos tomará eso? Yo quiero estar contigo aunque el mundo entero se nos oponga… cuánto tiempo hemos esperado ya? – los ojos de Ranma eran los de un perrito abandonado.

-Ranma-kun… tú sabes que debemos hacerlo, no?

-Ahhh suspiro sí…

-No, no, pero no te pongas así… - Akane comenzó a besarlo incontables veces en la cara – piensa, no será divertido andar escabulléndonos secretamente por ahí… mientras arreglamos todo?

-Ah? Akane…

-Creo que es muy emocionante… casi como una película! 

-Orooo 0o? Akane… esto te encanta, no? – Ranma le sonrió pícaramente.

-Lo encuentro muuuy excitante… un "amor prohibido"…

-Ajá… así que te gustan los riesgos, eh?

-Bueno, es que yo nunca… - la menor de las Tendo enrojeció. - … he hecho algo… como decirlo…

-Rebelde? Anárquico? Clandestino? Ilegal?

-Aaa… sí, más o menos…

-Oooohhh, mi noviecita es una chica bueeeena… - Ranma la molestaba frotando su nariz contra su cuello.

-Raaaanma… hmph! respingo de nariz. – Akane giró neciamente su cabeza, fuera del alcance de la nariz de Ranma.

-Hey… a mí me encantan las chicas buenas. – El chico de la trenza buscaba el cuello de su prometida nuevamente.

-Ah, sí? Pues… - Akane sonrió -… a mí me fascinan los … mmmm… - Ranma finalmente había conseguido su objetivo y ahora deslizaba sus labios por todo el cuello de Akane.- …chicos malos…

-Soy un chico… malo? – Oh, las palabras de él en su piel le provocaban a ella los más incontenibles estremecimientos.

-Muy, muy malo… - Akane ya no podía más, a cada beso, Ranma la estaba enloquecien---

-¡RANMA¡AKANE¡HASTA QUÉ HORA PIENSAN QUEDARSE ARRIBA¡DIJE A DESAYUNAR¡AHORA! – Hay cosas que nunca nadie supo sobre Kasumi Tendo.

-Ah Ah sí onee-chan! – Akane salió como un relámpago de su trance, agarró a Ranma (quien no sabía qué había pasado con el ambiente) de la trenza y bajó corriendo las escaleras a desayunar de una bendita vez.

-Por fin llegan, Akane-chan, Ranma-kun… - Kasumi tenía prendada su misma sonrisa de siempre. – su arroz se enfría y deben apurarse para llegar a la escuela… Nabiki ya salió y ustedes no se han ni vestido… no tarden tanto la próxima vez, sí?

-Sí, Kasumi! – respondieron ambos a coro.

Durante la milésima de segundo que Kasumi tardó en voltearse y servir un bowl de arroz, Ranma prodigó otro fugaz beso al cuello de Akane, provocando que ésta se sonrojara… Ranma le sonreía pícaramente, y, cínicamente, recibió como si nada el bowl de Kasumi.

"Sí… esto va a ser definitivamente muy emocionante."

El desayuno le supo delicioso a la menor de las Tendo.


	7. ATAQUE DE LAS PROMETIDAS DESDEÑADAS

**Ola mi nombre es marynuyasha91 y les he traido un fic super lindo pero ala vez un con un poquito de lima pero no se preocupen es una lima suave y no hay porque sorprenderse, CABE DECIR QUE ****ESTE FIC NO ES MIO**** SOLO LO ESTOY SALVANDO DEL OLVIDO EN EL QUE ESTABA, porque me dolia ver un fic tan lindo y apasionado en el completo olvido por lo que no cambie ni una solo palabra todo esto es obra de ****CAMICHAN****y me siento orgullosa de sacarlo del olvido gracias y si le van a mandar su opinión dejenlos que yo me encargare de hacerselos llegar ok bye gracias por su atención.**

**Personalmente me encantan series como inuyasha y ranma1/2 y es un honor para mi publicar esto **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.:Séptima Parte: Ataque de las prometidas desdeñadas:.

Pasaron un par de días… Akane disfrutaba su "amor prohibido", como ella lo bautizó, con Ranma. Y él, obviamente, cómo no lo iba a disfrutar, al poco tiempo de estar secretamente escabulléndose con Akane para besarse y abrazarse, se dio cuenta de que también le gustaba la sensación de estar haciendo algo oculto, secreto, íntimo sólo entre los dos.

Esta vez tenían clase de gimnasia… las chicas, como siempre, practicaban gimnasia aeróbica, y los chicos, atletismo. Ranma, obviamente, se estaba luciendo en todo, dejando a cualquier compañero atrás en los 100, 400, 500 metros planos, en la posta, en salto alto, salto largo… después de uno de éstos últimos, se percató de que Akane estaba equilibrándose en una barra, ("se ve tan hermosa… todo su cuerpo está en perfecto equilibrio") y recordó la última vez que, por culpa del retardado de Gosunkugi que le estaba tomando fotos, Akane se torció el tobillo y fue a parar donde el Dr. Tofu… cómo había odiado a ese idiota en ese instante¿cómo se atrevía a tomarle fotos a SU prometida?

"Hablando del desadaptado… ¿en qué estár---¡¡GOSUNKUGI!"

Oh, no. ¿Es que ése estúpido no entendía nunca? Otra vez iba cámara en mano, dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir una foto de su adorada Akane. Para Ranma, todo era un inmenso déjà-vu… podía imaginarse a Akane cayendo del…

-¡Gosunkugi, alto ahí!

-¡Ah¡Es Saotome¡Debo apresurarme! – el chico alistaba su cámara.

-¡No te atrevas, idiota! – Ranma lo alcanzó para empujarlo… Akane estaba sobre la barra… salió el flash de la cámara… llegó directo al ojo de Akane… Akane cayó y…

-¡Wahhhhh¡Akanee! – gritaron todas sus compañeras.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó ella.- ¡Noooo¡¡Todo menos mi tobillo, por favor¿Eh?... todavía no caigo/

-¿Akane, estás bien?

…

Ranma la había sujetado antes de caer, y ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos… ¡frente a TODOS sus compañeros!

-Eh… Eh… - Akane miró hacia todos lados, percatándose de que todos los estaban viendo. – Sí, Ranma, gra—

-No, pero en serio, Akane? – Ranma la miraba con ojos preocupados, es que acaso no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los demás?

-Eh, sí, claro… - Akane no podía estar MÁS roja. – Po- Podrías bajarme, por fav—

-¿Cómo te voy a bajar¡Estoy seguro de que te torciste el tobillo!

-A ver, a ver, a ver¿qué pasa aquí? – había llegado la profesora encargada de la clase.

-Sensei, Gosunkugi estaba tomándole fotos a Akane, y con el flash de su cámara la hizo caer! – alegó Yuka.

-¡Sí, sí¡Yo lo vi todo! Ranma apenas alcanzó a sujetarla. – aportó Sayuri.

-Y no es la primera vez, recuerda, profesora? – continuó Yuka.

-Oh, sí, ya recuerdo… ¡GOSUNKUGI¡¡Quedas suspendido! – Gosunkugi lanzó "el grito" y se fue a clavar un muñequito con trenza a un árbol del otro lado del patio. - ¿Srta. Tendo, se encuentra bien?

-Sí, sí, Sensei, no es na—

-Profesora, puedo llevar a Akane a la enfermería? La última vez que ocurrió esto, estuvo enyesada por una semana…

-No, no profesora, no es necesar---

-Claro que sí, Saotome. Vaya no más.

-Arigatou, sensei.

-Pe---pero…

Ranma salió corriendo, con Akane en brazos, hacia la enfermería.

-Oigan… y de cuándo que Ranma se preocupa tanto por Akane?

-No seas así, Hiroshi, él siempre cuida de ella!

-Sí sé, no es eso, me refiero a que lo demuestra.

-Mmm… muy sospechoso… oye Yuka!

-Qué pasa, Daisuke?

-Akane no te ha contado nada? De Ranma? No?

-No… ¿pero no fue genial lo que acaba de ocurrir! Yo creo que estos dos ya han… "profundizado" su relación.

-¿Pro… profundizado? – Hiroshi y Daisuke tenían cara de estar imaginándose algo pervertido.

-¡Eso no, cerdos!

-Bueno bueno bueno… ¡pero tenemos que investigar¡Vamos a preguntarle a Ranma cuando vuelva!

-En todo caso, no creo que sea muy pronto… - Sayuri sonrió.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería…

-Tenías razón, Akane: no fue nada, se trata sólo de una leve torcedura. – informó la enfermera del colegio, que había estado examinando el tobillo de Akane desde hacía un rato.

-Ves, Ranma? Te dije que no era necesario preocuparse… - afirmó la chica, sentada en la camilla.

-Siempre es mejor prevenir que curar. – dijo Ranma, de pie a su lado.

-Sabias palabras, Sr. Saotome. En todo caso, Srta. Tendo, si su prometido no la hubiese sujetado en su caída, no tenga duda alguna que las consecuencias serían mucho más graves. – Akane miró a Ranma con ojos agradecidos. – Bien¿dónde estaba yo…? Ah, sí. Tengo que ir a ver a Miss Hinako que está intoxicada de tanto comer dulces U. Ya vuelvo… - la mujer salió de la enfermería, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Akane tomó cariñosamente la mano de Ranma entre las suyas.

-Arigatou, Ranma-kun…

-No es nada, Akane-chan… - Ranma se sentó a su lado. – Es sólo que… ¡ese maldito de Gosunkugi¿Es que nunca aprenderá? Si otra vez te hubieras esguinzado, ahí sí que se las habría tenido que ver con- Akane, quien desde hacía un rato lo miraba directo a los ojos y luego bajaba a sus labios, lo había interrumpido para darle un suave beso.- mmm… migo… A… mmmmm… kane…

-Estabas… - esta vez, era Akane quien le daba los besos en el cuello. – … celoso?

-Ah… Ah… - Ranma no podía encontrar ninguna neurona para responderle… todas estaban ocupadísimas intentando sentir al máximo los besos que…

-Ranma…?

-Mmmm…? – el chico ronroneaba.

-Me estás escuchando? – Akane sólo se detenía para comunicarle tres palabras y continuaba con su sendero de besos. El cuello de Ranma era delicioso… y a ella le encantaba saber que él tampoco podía controlarse cuando ella lo besaba así.

-Ah… s… sí…

-Sí me escuchabas?

-Sí… mmm… estaba… celoso…

-En… - Akane sonreía coquetamente, pero Ranma, con los ojos cerrados de puro placer, no podía verla. - … serio?

-A…kane?

-Hmmm?

-Te estás… mmmmm… ¡Dios¡Cómo me gusta esto/…aprovechando de mis puntos débiles… no?

Akane soltó una pequeña risita que envió electricidad por todo el cuerpo de Ranma. ¿No era gracioso? Él era el orgulloso e invencible heredero de la dinastía Saotome… y la única que podía vencerlo, su único punto débil, era… ella misma. Akane Tendo… no, pronto sería… Akane… Saotome.

Ranma aprovechó la pequeña distracción de su prometida para sorprenderla con un beso en los labios y un abrazo que los tumbó a ambos en la camilla.

-Oye… aprovechado. – rió Akane.

-¿Yo¿Yo el aprovechado? Eres tú la que intenta volverme loco con esos besitos en mi cuello.

-Claro, te gusta ser el único que aprovecha?

-Noo… porque sentir tus labios en mi piel me fascina. – Ranma la miró de arriba abajo. – Oye… te había dicho que te ves muy sexy en esa malla de gimnasia…?

-No, no lo habías hecho…

-Te ves muy sexy en esa malla de gimnasia… - añadió el muchacho.

-Eso crees? – Akane tenía la incredulidad en sus ojos.

-Pero por supuesto…

-Es que siempre creí que te parecía poco atractiva…

-¿QUÉ! – Ranma se sobresaltó. - ¿Pero Akane, cómo puedes creer eso¡¿Acaso estabas ciega¿No veías cómo te miraba¡Si hasta mi viejo se daba cuenta!

-Es que… sí, a veces lo notaba, pero… nunca estuve segura, porque cuando peleábamos---

-No, no. No nononono. Todo lo de kawaiikune, irokegane, .: "no-linda" y "no-sexy":. … era mentira, ya te lo dije, yo era un estúpido, tenía miedo… tú, Akane-chan, me volvías vulnerable, a mí me enseñaron que no debía ser vulnerable… ¡Estúpidas enseñanzas de mi viejo/ y allí estabas tú, que con una sonrisa me derretías… y entonces, me atacaba el miedo, miedo de que me rechazaras, que no me quisieras, de perderte… y ahí me escondía tras los insultos, rehuía de mis miedos… pero nunca ninguna de esas palabras fue verdad. ¿No sientes cómo me pongo cuando estoy contigo? Estoy en paz, en paz conmigo y con el mundo, tú me calmas, me refugias y me sostienes… ¿No sientes lo que me provocan tus caricias? Me elevan hasta el cielo… Akane… lamento todas las ridiculeces que alguna vez pude decirte… era todo una mentira. Tú eres hermosa… mucho más de lo que crees.

-Ranma… mi amor… - Akane sólo atinaba a besarlo más y más. - ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no te querría? Si tú eres…

-Bueno… a fin de cuentas, cargo con bastantes cosas encima, entre prometidas locas, rivales desquiciados que en cualquier momento podrían raptarte, y claro… sin olvidar una maldición. – Ranma se notaba especialmente apesadumbrado en este último punto. Akane mostró muchísima preocupación al oírlo.

-Ranma… mírame. – Akane esperó a que sus ojos se encontraran. – Yo te amo… te amo tal cual eres. No me importa si te transformas en un león, o un ave o… qué sé yo, hasta en un cerdo, .:Ok, ok. Fue a propósito:. yo te amo igual. ¡No podría vivir sin ti! Sé que nunca amaré a otro hombre como te amo a ti… porque ahora sí estoy segura de que estábamos predestinados el uno al otro.

Ranma la seguía mirando. En un movimiento, unió sus labios con los de Akane, fundiéndose ambos en un profundo beso; no hubo necesidad de decir nada más… Ranma le había comunicado algo más allá de las palabras.

-Akane…

-Ran… m-

-RANCHAN! Estás aquí! – Ukyo entró súbitamente a la habitación! - ¿Cómo está Akane? Hace ya rato que…

Ukyo se paralizó.

Ranma y Akane… estaban abrazados y TIRADOS sobre esa camilla?

-U… Ukyo! – ninguno de los dos había alcanzado a reaccionar.

-Es—--taban--- los dos ---SOLOS--- aquí?

-U…ucchan…

-¡NO ME DIGAS UCCHAN, INFIEL! - SPLAT la cocinera aplastó a Ranma con su espátula. - ¡Y tú, Akane¡No te creía tan vil¡Me lo habría esperado de Shampoo, pero tú…!

-Ukyo… yo… Ranma… nosotros… tenemos que hablar. – Akane estaba muy triste. Sabía que Ukyo sufriría mucho cuando se enterara de…-

-¿HABLAR? Noo, cariño, esto lo vamos a arreglar luchando! – la chica le lanzó a Akane una de sus mini-espátulas con la plena intención de herirla, pero Ranma hizo saltar el utensilio lejos.

-Ukyo, por sobre todas las cosas – Ranma nunca le habló más serio.- NUNCA intentes herir a Akane.

-Ran…chan…

-Ukyo… Ranma y yo… estamos enamorados.

-No planeábamos decírtelo así, pero… - continuó Ranma.

Ukyo no respondió. No se movió, no respiró.

No podía ser así… lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía…

-Ucchan… lo lamento.

No era verdad.

-Ucchan, me estás escuchando?

Él no sabía, él…

-Ucchan?

¡NO!

-No… no lo aceptaré nunca! – lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos – Ranchan es mío! Fue mío desde un principio! Yo soy la prometida bonita! Ranma, tú eres MÍO!

-Ucchan…

-¡Ése es tu error, Ukyo! – Akane, con el dolor de su tobillo, se puso de pie. – ¡Ranma no es tuyo¡Él es libre! Nunca, ni una sola vez, tú o Shampoo consideraron SUS sentimientos ni SUS pensamientos! Sólo luchaban entre ustedes sin tomarlo en cuenta a él! Solamente lo han estado asfixiando todo este tiempo! Ni tú ni ellas lo aman! Sólo lo consideran un objeto!

Las palabras de Akane se clavaron en Ukyo como flechas. Y, en el fondo, ella no quería reconocer que le dolían porque era verdad. Y la verdad, duele.

-Es sólo un capricho tuyo, Ukyo.

Ukyo bajó la vista hasta el piso, recogió su mini-espátula y se retiró sin decir nada más.

Ranma, que había escuchado a Akane, sorprendido de que conociera tan bien sus sentimientos, intentó hablarle:

-Ucchan, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Ukyo se detuvo… sólo un instante, y continuó su marcha hasta desaparecer tras la puerta de la enfermería.

Ranma abrazó a Akane.

-Te sientes bien?

-Sí, Ranma, es que… eso fue muy fuerte. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Un poco triste… pero era necesario. Algún día tendría que pasar. Sólo espero que Ukyo comprenda, y… me perdone.

-Lo hará… yo sé que lo hará.


End file.
